


Degloved

by StarsGarters



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Broken Dick, Broken Penis, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, Medical Procedures, Medical Trauma, Super soldier sphincter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsGarters/pseuds/StarsGarters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kink meme fill for the prompt 'broken dick'.<br/>Apologies in advance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Degloved

The Asset lay on the hard metal table, soft, supple and compliant in contrast. His face pressed against the stainless steel, his breath fogged up the reflection. Techs hovered around him, not trusting the restraints and shackles.

"Did you hear what he did in Berlin?" One of them whispered. "He slaughtered a whole battalion. Didn't even break a sweat." He swallowed hard, "There was so much blood, they were wading in it."

"That's nothing." Another spoke in hushed, reverent tones. "I heard he took down a submarine with nothing but a knife between his teeth." She crossed herself.

"Seriously?" The head tech laughed. "He's not that good." He bit on his lip, worried it. "But I do know something he destroyed. Like permanently. And it was hilarious." He shook his head. "Nah, I shouldn't say it. Doctor patient privilege and that shit."

"Really? You can't just drop something like that and hold back," she pouted, "Share with the rest of the class."

The head tech leaned in conspiratorially. "So you know that the STRIKE team likes to--" He waved his hand, "Use the Asset recreationally, right?"

A heavy sigh from the female tech, " _Yeah_. We get the clean up. I hate cleaning semen out of hair. Smells like a locker room full of circle jerkers. Not that I would know, of course. But I can imagine. Fucking pain in the ass--"

The head tech burst out in giggles. "Jesus, you don't even know! So you know Commander Rumlow?" They all nodded eagerly, "Wanna know why he looks so cranky all the time?"

"You mean other than the fact that he's a psychopath?" More nods. "He's worse now, always barking orders and calling us 'tech trash'." Rumlow was no favorite of the technology division. "He's always stomping around, breaking stuff--"

The head tech wheezed with laughter, leaned forward and braced his hands on his thighs. "Okay-- wow. I mean, I cannot believe you didn't hear about this. It's so good I wanted to put it on my Christmas cards."

"Quite dragging it out!"

"Okay, okay. So that--" He pointed at the Asset. "Is a dangerous weapon."

"No shit."

The head tech poked the Winter Soldier's buttock. "No. I meant THIS."

"His ass? It's pretty amazing, but I doubt it's dangerous."

"Grab the slender sphincter dynamometer and some lube." As the techs obeyed, he continued, "See, it was Commander Rumlow's first mission as the lead Handler and you know what a fucking Alpha male douchebag he is. The first thing he's gonna do is mark his territory. So he decided to sodomize that."

He snapped on some rubber gloves and slicked up the instrument. "Slow and easy. Well, that's how we do it, but no, Rumlow just decided to ram his penis right on up there--" He inserted the device and patted a cheek, like a good dog. "Soldier, tense up for me okay?" The dial spun and jammed. The techs' eyes grew wide at the pounds per square inch of pressure.

"HOLY SHIT." One of them breathed, "That's--" Her mouth dropped open.

"Stupid asshole didn't bother to consult the technology department, didn't bother to read the manual. Nope, he just shoved his cock in there, dry." He grinned. "So what happened? Well, the Asset broke Rumlow's dick. Squeezed so tight that the skin ruptured like stepping on a grape. Traumatized the vascular sponge beyond repair. Had to deglove his penile skin myself, peeled it back like a banana." The techs listened to him rapt, one of them grabbed himself protectively, subconsciously. "I stitched him up and I can tell you I was smiling the whole time behind my mask."

"You said permanent damage--"

"I did, didn't I? Well, Commander Rumlow will never be able to piss standing up with any accuracy and if he has an erection it will be--" He drew a Z-shape in the air, "Crooked." He took out the dynamometer with a flourish.

The female tech said in awe, "That's so much better than taking out a submarine with a knife." She reached out with trembling fingers, "But you'll be good for us, won't you? We don't want to hurt you. This is for science and the good of humanity." She petted the Asset's hair and he huffed out a trusting sigh.

The head tech rolled his eyes. "We don't want to hurt you. _That's_ _right_." He fastened his mask and the others followed his lead. There was a tray of shiny sharp things near the table, syringes, needles, saws and knives. "Scalpel!"


End file.
